CreateACat, New Zealand!
by Kiwifeather
Summary: ALL COMPLETE! FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW UP. The story is called Warriors New Zealand: The Five.
1. Start

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and____willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__._

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4. **

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**QUEENS **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2. **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the group, 12 and 13 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**Loners:**

**1. (This one lives by Star Falls acts as a sort of guardian, so give it a mystical air)**

**2.**

**Kittypets:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**OTHER ANIMALS**

_**I need a dog (with a pet name) that will be dumped by it's owners (give me a breed or x breed please), and a name for a fierce owl that lives in ForestClan territory. (This can be a warrior-type name, as it was named by the cats)**_

**Dog:**

**Owl**:

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	2. Allegiances 1

_**PLEASE READ THOROUGHLY!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and__willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__. Feel free to use any of our native animals and plant, even the extinct ones. _

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER **Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives)

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes.

**2.**

**3.**

**4. **

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail. (Main)

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**QUEENS **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER **Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**DEPUTY **Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky gray eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them./ Rainkit- A dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**2. **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the group, 12 and 13 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**Loners:**

**1. (This one lives by Star Falls acts as a sort of guardian, so give it a mystical air)**

**2.**

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3.**

**4.**

**OTHER ANIMALS**

_**I need a dog (with a pet name) that will be dumped by it's owners (give me a breed or x breed please), and a name for a fierce owl that lives in ForestClan territory. (This can be a warrior-type name, as it was named by the cats)**_

**Dog:**

**Owl**:

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	3. Allegiances 2

_**Hey again, thanks for all your cats so far! There are plenty of places left, and lots of main spots to fill, so keep them coming!**_

_**XxShadowheartxx: I've had to make some changes to what you gave me. Dog and owl was taken about ten minutes before you replied, sorry! Also I have had to put you cats in a different clan, as the positions you wanted were taken in those clans. If you want me to change anything, let me know. I also already has a cat named Darksky, so your one is now called Nightsky.**_

_**Tacos are the BEST: thanks for all your cats (and owl and dog!), I have just made a slight edit to Adderstrike. We don't have snakes in New Zealand either, so his name is now Lizardstrike. Hope you don't mind.**_

_**TamTam418: thanks for your cats, I will make Specklefur a main for you. Unfortunately the clan positions you wanted were taken in FernClan just before you reviewed, so I have placed them in FieldClan instead. If you want me to change this, please let me know.**_

_**Congrats to the creator of Swanpaw, she is a primary main!**_

_**And a special mention goes to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen for her New Zealand savvy cats! Well done to you, you get a virtual cookie!**_

_**PLEASE READ THOROUGHLY!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and__willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__. Feel free to use any of our native animals and plant, even the extinct ones. _

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER **Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives)

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes.

**2.**

**3.**

**4. **

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2. **Mudstorm- a dark brown tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate: Vinetangle

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail. (Main)

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Vinetangle- a light brown she-cat with dapples of darker fur or her short, course pelt. Pale green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Mudstorm's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**Poppystar- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes . Lives: Eight. Mate: Thunderclaw.

**DEPUTY**Thunderclaw- a strong golden brown tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT **

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Specklefur- a light brown, spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Main)

**2. **Longstripe- a grey tom with long white stripes and amber eyes, a former rouge.

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**QUEENS **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**Nightsky- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate: Fishflight.

**MEDICINE CAT**Cloudflame- sharp-tongued white tom with ginger patches and dark amber eyes. Almost deaf and blind in his right eye.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Lizardstrike- grey tom with very sharp teeth and amber eyes. Mate: Whitefur

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Whitefur- snow white cat that is deaf in one ear. One green, one blue eye. Expecting kits to Lizardstrike.

**2. **Fishflight- light grey and silver queen with a long, slim body and dark green eyes. Kits= Featherkit- light grey and silver tom with long fur and amber eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**DEPUTY**Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky gray eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them./ Rainkit- A dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**2. **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the group, 12 and 13 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1. **Socks- a gentle and giving tiny tom cat. Has a black pelt with white fur around his paws, green eyes.

**2. **Mask- dark grey tom with black rings around his eyes, which are dark blue. Mate: Pebble.

**3. **Coal- very dark grey, almost black tom who is missing his right ear and has amber eyes with rings of blue in them.

**4. **Pebble- dark brown queen with lighter spots and forest green eyes. Expecting Mask's kits.

**5. **

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**Loners:**

**1. Moonfall- a wise white she-cat with silvery stripes and ice blue eyes. Lives by Star Falls.**

**2.**

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3. **Shadow- kind golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and piercing green eyes.

**4. **Suna- adventurous light ginger tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Dog: **Rex- a large black and golden tan male dog with pointed ears. (German Shepherd)

**Owl**: Sharpclaws- a deadly tawny brown owl with giant yellow eyes. A known kit eater.

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	4. Allegiances 3

_**Hey again, thanks for all your cats so far! There are plenty of places left, and lots of main spots to fill, so keep them coming!**_

_**Now, when it comes to your cats being primary or secondary mains, please be patient and wait until all spaces are filled. I will announce what mains are what then, and who the first chapter is about! I will put if you cat is a main, just not what type they are.**_

_**Good work to the creator of Kiwipaw, Keapaw, Falconpaw, Sheepfur etc. You definitely were looking at the right book!**_

_**Also, I am going to give you guys a little help and tell you the names of some animals we have/had here.**_

_**: Tui, Kea, Kaka, Kakapo, Kiwi, Takahe, Pukeko, Huia, Swallow Sparrow, Robin, Finch, Duck, Swan, Goose, Hawk, Falcon, Heron, Tern, Gull. Moa, Eagle (Birds)**_

_**Bat, Deer, Possum, Stoat, Ferret, Weasel, Goat, Sheep, Cattle, Rat, Mouse, Pig, Seal (Mammals)**_

_**Gecko, Skink, Tuatara, Turtle (Reptiles) **_

_**That should give you some idea of what animals are present (or once were present) in New Zealand, to help you out with some names.**_

_**I have also added in one cat per clan and a rouge to move things along and to show you how to use some of these animals in a name. You may interact with these character however you wish. Make them related to you cats, or a mate or whatever!**_

_**PLEASE READ THOROUGHLY!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and____willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers or snakes in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__. Feel free to use any of our native animals and plant, even the extinct ones. _

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER**Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives) 

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Tuitail- a black she-cat with a glossy, feathery coat and a long, fluffy tail. She has green eyes.

**2. **Willowstrike- pretty brown she-cat with very long claws and light amber eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes.

**2. **Keapaw- fun-loving grey she-cat with golden markings on her face and sides. Light grey eyes**.**

**3. **Kiwipaw- brown tom with light grey spots and very messy fur. He has green eyes.

**4. **Falconpaw- grey tom with very long claws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** Dawnfeather- an average sized she-cat that is blind in one eye and has tan fur, her eye colour is brown with flecks of hazel.

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2. **Mudstorm- a dark brown tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate: Vinetangle

**3. **Duskclaw- a mousy brown tom with medium length fur and hazel eyes.

**4. **Reedclaw- dark brown tom with grey stripes and dark amber eyes.

**5. **Pebblestream- short-tempered, light grey she-cat with light brown patches and green eyes**.**

**6. **Weedwalker- dark brown tom with light grey paws and yellow eyes.

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail. (Main)

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **Goosepaw- grey and black tom with large feet and light green eyes. A trouble maker.

**4. **Duckpaw- a white and grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and green eyes.

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Vinetangle- a light brown she-cat with dapples of darker fur or her short, course pelt. Pale green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Mudstorm's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mousewhisker- a light brown tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2.**

**3.**

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**Poppystar- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes . Lives: Eight. Mate: Thunderclaw.

**DEPUTY**Thunderclaw- a strong golden brown tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT **

**APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Specklefur- a light brown, spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Main)

**2. **Longstripe- a grey tom with long white stripes and amber eyes, a former rouge.

**3. **Batear- laid back black tom with very large ears and blue eyes.

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Deerpaw- a white she-cat with grey tabby patches and soft brown eyes.

**2.**

**3.**

**QUEENS **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**Nightsky- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate: Fishflight.

**MEDICINE CAT**Cloudflame- sharp-tongued white tom with ginger patches and dark amber eyes. Almost deaf and blind in his right eye.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Lizardstrike- grey tom with very sharp teeth and amber eyes. Mate: Whitefur

**2. **Geckofoot- a blue/grey and white tom with large paws and dark green eyes. An expert climber.

**3. **Freezefang- a cold white she-cat with silver markings on her face and ice blue eyes.

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Whitefur- snow white cat that is deaf in one ear. One green, one blue eye. Expecting kits to Lizardstrike.

**2. **Fishflight- light grey and silver queen with a long, slim body and dark green eyes. Kits= Featherkit- light grey and silver tom with long fur and amber eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**DEPUTY**Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3. **Sheepfur- a white she-cat with black paws, has a very thick pelt and amber eyes.

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky gray eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes (Main)./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them./ Rainkit- A dark grey tom with ginger spots and amber eyes.

**2. **

**ELDERS**

**1. **Chasingwind- a once swift golden tabby tom with dark hazel eyes. Retired early due to leg injury.

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the group, 12 and 13 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1. **Socks- a gentle and giving tiny tom cat. Has a black pelt with white fur around his paws, green eyes.

**2. **Mask- dark grey tom with black rings around his eyes, which are dark blue. Mate: Pebble.

**3. **Coal- very dark grey, almost black tom who is missing his right ear and has amber eyes with rings of blue in them.

**4. **Pebble- dark brown queen with lighter spots and forest green eyes. Expecting Mask's kits.

**5. **Falcon- obnoxious ginger tom with pale green eyes.

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**Loners:**

**1. **Moonfall- a wise white she-cat with silvery stripes and ice blue eyes. Lives by Star Falls.

**2.**

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3. **Shadow- kind golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and piercing green eyes.

**4. **Suna- adventurous light ginger tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Dog: **Rex- a large black and golden tan male dog with pointed ears. (German Shepherd)

**Owl**: Sharpclaws- a deadly tawny brown owl with giant yellow eyes. A known kit eater.

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	5. Allegiances 4

_**Hey again, thanks for all your cats so far! I'm loving all these New Zealand savvy names!**_

_**Shimmertail: Thanks for your good descriptions! I have made Weaseldash a main, but for now I am leaving Sparkpaw. You see Swanpaw is already a main for the same clan. I want to have different perspectives. But I may change my mind. With Weaseldash as her **__**mentor she is likely to mentioned quite a bit anyway.**_

_**TamTam418: I am unsure exactly what you wanted me to do with you cats, but I have done as you asked and made Poppystar now Poppytail, and have moved her to FernClan, as you originally asked. Of course, your other cats that were submitted with her have been moved there too…. Please do correct me if this is not exactly what you wanted.**_

_**Autumrayne: I will consider her for now, and decide later on. **_

_**Now, when it comes to your cats being primary or secondary mains, please be patient and wait until all spaces are filled. I will announce what mains are what then, and who the first chapter is about! I will put if you cat is a main, just not what type they are.**_

_**Also, I am going to give you guys a little help and tell you the names of some animals we have/had here.**_

_**: Tui, Kea, Kaka, Kakapo, Kiwi, Takahe, Pukeko, Huia, Swallow Sparrow, Robin, Finch, Duck, Swan, Goose, Hawk, Falcon, Heron, Tern, Gull. Moa, Eagle (Birds)**_

_**Bat, Deer, Possum, Stoat, Ferret, Weasel, Goat, Sheep, Cattle, Rat, Mouse, Pig, Seal (Mammals)**_

_**Gecko, Skink, Tuatara, Turtle (Reptiles) **_

_**That should give you some idea of what animals are present (or once were present) in New Zealand, to help you out with some names.**_

_**PLEASE READ THOROUGHLY!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and__willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers or snakes in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__. Feel free to use any of our native animals and plant, even the extinct ones. _

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER**Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives)

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Tuitail- a black she-cat with a glossy, feathery coat and a long, fluffy tail. She has green eyes.

**2. **Willowstrike- pretty brown she-cat with very long claws and light amber eyes.

**3. **Poppytail- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes . Mate: Thunderclaw.

**4. **Thunderclaw- a strong golden brown tom with green eyes.

**5. **Specklefur- a light brown, spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **(Main)**

**6. **Longstripe- a grey tom with long white stripes and amber eyes, a former rouge.

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes.

**2. **Keapaw- fun-loving grey she-cat with golden markings on her face and sides. Light grey eyes**.**

**3. **Kiwipaw- brown tom with light grey spots and very messy fur. He has green eyes.

**4. **Falconpaw- grey tom with very long claws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** Dawnfeather- an average sized she-cat that is blind in one eye and has tan fur, her eye colour is brown with flecks of hazel.

**APPRENTICE** Stoatpaw- a snowy white she-cat with an unusually long tail and very dark blue eyes,

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2. **Mudstorm- a dark brown tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate: Vinetangle

**3. **Duskclaw- a mousy brown tom with medium length fur and hazel eyes.

**4. **Reedclaw- dark brown tom with grey stripes and dark amber eyes.

**5. **Pebblestream- short-tempered, light grey she-cat with light brown patches and green eyes**.**

**6. **Weedwalker- dark brown tom with light grey paws and yellow eyes.

**7. **Weaseldash- swift grey tom with blue eyes and one white paw. **(Main)**

**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

**8. **Heronwing- white she-cat with warm dark eyes.

**9. **Gekotail- short, yet burly orange tom with black stripes and tail tip. His tail is unusually thick and fluffy. His usually wide open eyes are amber.

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail. **(Main)**

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **Goosepaw- grey and black tom with large feet and light green eyes. A trouble maker.

**4. **Duckpaw- a white and grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and green eyes.

**5. **Sparkpaw- golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Vinetangle- a light brown she-cat with dapples of darker fur or her short, course pelt. Pale green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Mudstorm's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mousewhisker- a light brown tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2.**

**3.**

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**Cindereye- grey she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Longstripe, past loner.

**APPRENTICE **Grasspaw- a sturdily built tom cat with a very adept sense of smell. He has brown tabby fur with one white paw and soft green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **

**2. **

**3. **Batear- laid back black tom with very large ears and blue eyes.

**4. **Falconcry- a quiet, smallish, brown tom with bright green eyes. Mate: Silverseal.

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Deerpaw- a white she-cat with grey tabby patches and soft brown eyes.

**2. **Kakapopaw- a chatter-box, grey she-cat with white circles over her eyes and a white tipped tail. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black in colour.

**3.**

**QUEENS **

**1. **Silverseal- a silver tabby she-cat with long glossy fur and warm chocolate brown eyes. Kits= Mistkit- a silver she-cat with green eyes./ Thornkit- a brown tom with chocolate brown eyes./ Totarakit- brown tom with green eyes./ Kokakokit- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**2.**

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**Sorrelstar- beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with dark blue eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail. Nine Lives. Mate: Sparrowfeather.

**DEPUTY**Nightsky- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate: Fishflight.

**MEDICINE CAT**Cloudflame- sharp-tongued white tom with ginger patches and dark amber eyes. Almost deaf and blind in his right eye.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Lizardstrike- grey tom with very sharp teeth and amber eyes. Mate: Whitefur

**2. **Geckofoot- a blue/grey and white tom with large paws and dark green eyes. An expert climber.

**3. **Freezefang- a cold white she-cat with silver markings on her face and ice blue eyes.

**4. **Sparrowfeather- handsome dark brown tom with a golden dappled pelt, a black muzzle and a reddish brown stripped pelt. Pale green eyes. Has a distinctive scar running from the base of his tail along his flank.

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Dappledpaw- dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes**. (Main)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Whitefur- snow white cat that is deaf in one ear. One green, one blue eye. Expecting kits to Lizardstrike.

**2. **Fishflight- light grey and silver queen with a long, slim body and dark green eyes. Kits= Featherkit- light grey and silver tom with long fur and amber eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1. **

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**DEPUTY**Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE**Mosspaw- cream she-cat with white on her face, leg and belly. Has a small white dot on her forehead. She has light green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3. **Sheepfur- a white she-cat with black paws, has a very thick pelt and amber eyes.

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky gray eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes **(Main)**./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them./ Rainkit- A dark grey tom with ginger spots and amber eyes.

**2. **

**ELDERS**

**1. **Chasingwind- a once swift golden tabby tom with dark hazel eyes. Retired early due to leg injury.

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the group, 12 and 13 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1. **Socks- a gentle and giving tiny tom cat. Has a black pelt with white fur around his paws, green eyes.

**2. **Mask- dark grey tom with black rings around his eyes, which are dark blue. Mate: Pebble.

**3. **Coal- very dark grey, almost black tom who is missing his right ear and has amber eyes with rings of blue in them.

**4. **Pebble- dark brown queen with lighter spots and forest green eyes. Expecting Mask's kits.

**5. **Falcon- obnoxious ginger tom with pale green eyes.

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12. **Riddle- a silver tabby tom with dark gold eyes, medium length fur and a scar on his face. Mate: The loner; Tempest.

**13.**

**Loners:**

**1. **Moonfall- a wise white she-cat with silvery stripes and ice blue eyes. Lives by Star Falls.

**2. **Tempest- a dark brown tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. Expecting kits to Riddle.

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3. **Shadow- kind golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and piercing green eyes.

**4. **Suna- adventurous light ginger tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Dog: **Rex- a large black and golden tan male dog with pointed ears. (German Shepherd)

**Owl**: Sharpclaws- a deadly tawny brown owl with giant yellow eyes. A known kit eater.

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	6. Allegiances 5

_**MARSHCLAN IS ALMOST COMPLETE! I JUST NEED A LEADER AND TWO ELDERS!**_

_**I really want to get started on the story soon, so I have again added a few of my own cats to speed things along.**_

_**Hey again, thanks for all your cats so far! I'm loving all these New Zealand savvy names! Please feel free to submit as many cats as you want!**_

_**Now, when it comes to your cats being primary or secondary mains, please be patient and wait until all spaces are filled. I will announce what mains are what then, and who the first chapter is about! I will put if you cat is a main, just not what type they are.**_

_**Also, I am going to give you guys a little help and tell you the names of some animals we have/had here.**_

_**: Tui, Kea, Kaka, Kakapo, Kiwi, Takahe, Pukeko, Huia (Extinct), Swallow Sparrow, Robin, Finch, Duck, Swan, Goose, Hawk, Falcon, Heron, Tern, Gull. Moa (Extinct), Eagle (Extinct) -(Birds)**_

_**Bat, Deer, Possum, Stoat, Ferret, Weasel, Goat, Sheep, Horse, Cattle, Rat, Mouse, Pig, Seal- (Mammals)**_

_**Gecko, Skink, Tuatara, Turtle -(Reptiles) **_

_**That should give you some idea of what animals are present (or once were present) in New Zealand, to help you out with some names.**_

_**PLEASE READ THOROUGHLY!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and____willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers or snakes in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__. Feel free to use any of our native animals and plant, even the extinct ones. _

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER**Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives) 

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Tuitail- a black she-cat with a glossy, feathery coat and a long, fluffy tail. She has green eyes.

**2. **Willowstrike- pretty brown she-cat with very long claws and light amber eyes.

**3. **Poppytail- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes . Mate: Thunderclaw.

**4. **Thunderclaw- a strong golden brown tom with green eyes.

**5. **Specklefur- a light brown, spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **(Main)**

**6. **Longstripe- a grey tom with long white stripes and amber eyes, a former rouge.

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes.

**2. **Keapaw- fun-loving grey she-cat with golden markings on her face and sides. Light grey eyes**.**

**3. **Kiwipaw- brown tom with light grey spots and very messy fur. He has green eyes.

**4. **Falconpaw- grey tom with very long claws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Lancewing- a lithe, very dark brown, almost black tabby and white queen with orange eyes and a very long tail she often holds straight up like a Lancewood tree. Expecting kits to an unknown tom. **(a father for these would be nice, you may also create the kits!)**

**2.**

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Greypaw**

**MEDICINE CAT** Dawnfeather- an average sized she-cat that is blind in one eye and has tan fur, her eye colour is brown with flecks of hazel.

**Apprentice: Stoatpaw**- a snowy white she-cat with an unusually long tail and very dark blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2. **Mudstorm- a dark brown tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate: Vinetangle

**Apperentice: Swanpaw**

**3. **Duskclaw- a mousy brown tom with medium length fur and hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: Duckpaw**

**4. **Reedclaw- dark brown tom with grey stripes and dark amber eyes.

**5. **Pebblestream- short-tempered, light grey she-cat with light brown patches and green eyes**.**

**6. **Weedwalker- dark brown tom with light grey paws and yellow eyes.

**7. **Weaseldash- swift grey tom with blue eyes and one white paw. **(Main)**

**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

**8. **Heronwing- white she-cat with warm dark eyes.

**Apperentice: Goosepaw**

**9. **Gekotail- short, yet burly orange tom with black stripes and tail tip. His tail is unusually thick and fluffy. His usually wide open eyes are amber.

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail. **(Main)**

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **Goosepaw- grey and black tom with large feet and light green eyes. A trouble maker.

**4. **Duckpaw- a white and grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and green eyes.

**5. **Sparkpaw- golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Vinetangle- a light brown she-cat with dapples of darker fur or her short, course pelt. Pale green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Mudstorm's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mousewhisker- a light brown tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2.**

**3.**

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**

**MEDICINE CAT**Cindereye- grey she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Longstripe, past loner.

**APPRENTICE **Grasspaw- a sturdily built tom cat with a very adept sense of smell. He has brown tabby fur with one white paw and soft green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Waspfang- a honey-coloured she-cat with dark amber eyes and a bite like an angry wasp's sting.

**2. **

**3. **Batear- laid back black tom with very large ears and blue eyes.

**4. **Falconcry- a quiet, smallish, brown tom with bright green eyes. Mate: Silverseal.

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Deerpaw- a white she-cat with grey tabby patches and soft brown eyes.

**2. **Kakapopaw- a chatter-box, grey she-cat with white circles over her eyes and a white tipped tail. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black in colour.

**3.**

**QUEENS **

**1. **Silverseal- a silver tabby she-cat with long glossy fur and warm chocolate brown eyes. Kits= Mistkit- a silver she-cat with green eyes./ Thornkit- a brown tom with chocolate brown eyes./ Totarakit- brown tom with green eyes./ Kokakokit- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**2.**

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mudblaze- very elderly white tom with a brown blaze that runs from the top his nose to the base of his tail. A great storyteller.

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**Sorrelstar- beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with dark blue eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail. Nine Lives. Mate: Sparrowfeather.

**DEPUTY**Nightsky- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate: Fishflight.

**MEDICINE CAT**Cloudflame- sharp-tongued white tom with ginger patches and dark amber eyes. Almost deaf and blind in his right eye.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Lizardstrike- grey tom with very sharp teeth and amber eyes. Mate: Whitefur

**2. **Geckofoot- a blue/grey and white tom with large paws and dark green eyes. An expert climber. Mate: Freezefang

**3. **Freezefang- a cold white she-cat with silver markings on her face and ice blue eyes.

**4. **Sparrowfeather- handsome dark brown tom with a golden dappled pelt, a black muzzle and a reddish brown stripped pelt. Pale green eyes. Has a distinctive scar running from the base of his tail along his flank.

**5. **Nectarpelt- a pretty long-haired ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a large nick in her left ear.

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Dappledpaw- dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark green eyes**. (Main)**

**2. **Redpaw**- **A red furred she cat with a slender lithe body and small dainty paws. She has pale-coloured claws that while small are hooked wicked. On the left side of her face is a small scar from a fight she was in. Her eyes are a twinkling hazel.

**3. **Rowanpaw- has long, deep cherry-red fur that turns golden in heavy sunlight. His paws are snow-white, along with the tips of his ears and tail. His muzzle has a white splash on it, which makes his black nose stick out heavily. His eyes are rather fickle, being that they act like a mood indicator. Normally, they are a tranquil silver colour, but with heavy emotion, they slightly glaze over a blue-silver colour. There is a long, faded pink scar across his left flank from a battle with a thicket long ago.

**4. **Blizzardpaw- White she-cat with short fur and blue eyes.

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Whitefur- snow white cat that is deaf in one ear. One green, one blue eye. Expecting kits to Lizardstrike.

**2. **Fishflight- light grey and silver queen with a long, slim body and dark green eyes. Kits= Featherkit- light grey and silver tom with long fur and amber eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1. **

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**DEPUTY**Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE **Mosspaw- cream she-cat with white on her face, leg and belly. Has a small white dot on her forehead. She has light green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3. **Sheepfur- a white she-cat with black paws, has a very thick pelt and amber eyes.

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1.**

**2.**

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky gray eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes **(Main)**./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them./ Rainkit- A dark grey tom with ginger spots and amber eyes.

**2. **

**ELDERS**

**1. **Chasingwind- a once swift golden tabby tom with dark hazel eyes. Retired early due to leg injury.

**2. **Pinefoot- a russet tom with still sharp claws and green eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the group, 12 and 13 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1. **Socks- a gentle and giving tiny tom cat. Has a black pelt with white fur around his paws, green eyes.

**2. **Mask- dark grey tom with black rings around his eyes, which are dark blue. Mate: Pebble.

**3. **Coal- very dark grey, almost black tom who is missing his right ear and has amber eyes with rings of blue in them.

**4. **Pebble- dark brown queen with lighter spots and forest green eyes. Expecting Mask's kits.

**5. **Falcon- obnoxious ginger tom with pale green eyes. Mate: Horse

**6. **Horse- a large cream she-cat with darker points and long hair, she has stunning blue eyes.

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12. **Riddle- a silver tabby tom with dark gold eyes, medium length fur and a scar on his face. Mate: The loner; Tempest.

**13.**

**Loners:**

**1. **Moonfall- a wise white she-cat with silvery stripes and ice blue eyes. Lives by Star Falls.

**2. **Tempest- a dark brown tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. Expecting kits to Riddle.

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3. **Shadow- kind golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and piercing green eyes.

**4. **Suna- adventurous light ginger tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Dog: **Rex- a large black and golden tan male dog with pointed ears. (German Shepherd)

**Owl**: Sharpclaws- a deadly tawny brown owl with giant yellow eyes. A known kit eater.

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	7. Allegiances 6 Will be one of the last

_**Yes, I update very quickly. :3 I really want to start writing, so I want this done!**_

_**MARSHCLAN IS COMPLETE! **_

_**FERNCLAN NEEDS 3 WARRIORS, 2 QUEENS AND 3 ELDERS!**_

_**FIELDCLAN NEEDS A LEADER, 4 WARRIORS, 2 QUEENS AND 3 ELDERS!**_

_**GORSECLAN NEEDS 3 WARRIORS, 1 APPRENTICE, 1 QUEEN AND 1 ELDER!**_

_**GUSTCLAN NEEDS 2 WARRIORS AND 3 ELDERS!**_

_**ROUGES (the faraway group only) I NEED 4 MORE CATS, SOME YOUNGER AND/OR OLDER ONES PLZ!**_

_**LONERS COMPLETE!**_

_**KITTYPETS COMPLETE!**_

_**OTHER ANIMALS COMPLETE!**_

_**People! I NEED ELDERS! They exist too, come on. **_

_**Creator of Sheepkit: I already had a cat with "Sheep" as the first part of their name in the same clan, so I have changed Sheepkit's name to Woolkit.**_

_**Hey again, thanks for all your cats so far! I'm loving all these New Zealand savvy names! Please feel free to submit as many cats as you want!**_

_**Now, when it comes to your cats being primary or secondary mains, please be patient and wait until all spaces are filled. I will announce what mains are what then, and who the first chapter is about! I will put if you cat is a main, just not what type they are.**_

_**Also, I am going to give you guys a little help and tell you the names of some animals we have/had here.**_

_**: Tui, Kea, Kaka, Kakapo, Kiwi, Takahe, Pukeko, Huia (Extinct), Swallow Sparrow, Robin, Finch, Duck, Swan, Goose, Hawk, Falcon, Heron, Tern, Gull. Moa (Extinct), Eagle (Extinct) -(Birds)**_

_**Bat, Deer, Possum, Stoat, Ferret, Weasel, Goat, Sheep, Horse, Cattle, Rat, Mouse, Pig, Seal- (Mammals)**_

_**Gecko, Skink, Tuatara, Turtle -(Reptiles) **_

_**That should give you some idea of what animals are present (or once were present) in New Zealand, to help you out with some names.**_

_**PLEASE READ THOROUGHLY!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and____willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers or snakes in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__. Feel free to use any of our native animals and plant, even the extinct ones. _

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER**Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives) 

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Tuitail- a black she-cat with a glossy, feathery coat and a long, fluffy tail. She has green eyes.

**2. **Willowstrike- pretty brown she-cat with very long claws and light amber eyes.

**3. **Poppytail- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes . Mate: Thunderclaw.

**4. **Thunderclaw- a strong golden brown tom with green eyes.

**5. **Specklefur- a light brown, spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **(Main)**

**6. **Longstripe- a grey tom with long white stripes and amber eyes, a former rouge.

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes. (**Main)**

**2. **Keapaw- fun-loving grey she-cat with golden markings on her face and sides. Light grey eyes**.**

**3. **Kiwipaw- brown tom with light grey spots and very messy fur. He has green eyes.

**4. **Falconpaw- grey tom with very long claws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Lancewing- a lithe, very dark brown, almost black tabby and white queen with orange eyes and a very long tail she often holds straight up like a Lancewood tree. Expecting kits to an unknown tom. **(a father for these would be nice, you may also create the kits!)**

**2.**

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**Swallowstar**- **large muscular dark brown tabby tom with strange black jagged tabby markings, white paws, and a white muzzle. He has amber eyes and has a crescent shaped scar over his right eye.

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Greypaw**

**MEDICINE CAT** Dawnfeather- an average sized she-cat that is blind in one eye and has tan fur, her eye colour is brown with flecks of hazel.

**Apprentice: Stoatpaw**- a snowy white she-cat with an unusually long tail and very dark blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2. **Mudstorm- a dark brown tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate: Vinetangle

**Apperentice: Swanpaw**

**3. **Duskclaw- a mousy brown tom with medium length fur and hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: Duckpaw**

**4. **Reedclaw- dark brown tom with grey stripes and dark amber eyes.

**5. **Pebblestream- short-tempered, light grey she-cat with light brown patches and green eyes**.**

**6. **Weedwalker- dark brown tom with light grey paws and yellow eyes.

**7. **Weaseldash- swift grey tom with blue eyes and one white paw. **(Main)**

**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

**8. **Heronwing- white she-cat with warm dark eyes.

**Apperentice: Goosepaw**

**9. **Gekotail- short, yet burly orange tom with black stripes and tail tip. His tail is unusually thick and fluffy. His usually wide open eyes are amber.

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail. **(Main)**

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **Goosepaw- grey and black tom with large feet and light green eyes. A trouble maker.

**4. **Duckpaw- a white and grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and green eyes.

**5. **Sparkpaw- golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Vinetangle- a light brown she-cat with dapples of darker fur or her short, course pelt. Pale green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Mudstorm's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mousewhisker- a light brown tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2. **Emeraldeye- a black and white she-cat with bright green eyes.

**3. **Longpelt- a brown tabby she-cat with a very long coat and amber eyes.

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**

**DEPUTY**Heronlegs**- **a pretty light greyish-blue she-cat with very long legs. Bright blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**Cindereye- grey she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Longstripe, past loner.

**APPRENTICE **Grasspaw- a sturdily built tom cat with a very adept sense of smell. He has brown tabby fur with one white paw and soft green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Waspfang- a honey-coloured she-cat with dark amber eyes and a bite like an angry wasp's sting.

**2. **Possumtail- skittish dark grey tom with a long black tail and yellow eyes.

**3. **Batear- laid back black tom with very large ears and blue eyes.

**4. **Falconcry- a quiet, smallish, brown tom with bright green eyes. Mate: Silverseal.

**5. **Pigsqueal- a whiney light golden she-cat with ginger stripes and amber eyes.

**6. **Sealbite**- **loyalgreyish-silver tom with somewhat small teeth. Blue eyes with streaks of gold in them.

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Deerpaw- a white she-cat with grey tabby patches and soft brown eyes.

**2. **Kakapopaw- a chatter-box, grey she-cat with white circles over her eyes and a white tipped tail. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black in colour.

**3. **Skinkpaw- a light brown tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**QUEENS **

**1. **Silverseal- a silver tabby she-cat with long glossy fur and warm chocolate brown eyes. Kits= Mistkit- a silver she-cat with green eyes./ Thornkit- a brown tom with chocolate brown eyes./ Totarakit- brown tom with green eyes./ Kokakokit- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**2.**

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mudblaze- very elderly white tom with a brown blaze that runs from the top his nose to the base of his tail. A great storyteller.

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**Sorrelstar- beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with dark blue eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail. Nine Lives. Mate: Sparrowfeather.

**DEPUTY**Nightsky- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate: Fishflight.

**MEDICINE CAT**Cloudflame- sharp-tongued white tom with ginger patches and dark amber eyes. Almost deaf and blind in his right eye.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Lizardstrike- grey tom with very sharp teeth and amber eyes. Mate: Whitefur

**2. **Geckofoot- a blue/grey and white tom with large paws and dark green eyes. An expert climber. Mate: Freezefang

**3. **Freezefang- a cold white she-cat with silver markings on her face and ice blue eyes.

**4. **Sparrowfeather- handsome dark brown tom with a golden dappled pelt, a black muzzle and a reddish brown stripped pelt. Pale green eyes. Has a distinctive scar running from the base of his tail along his flank.

**5. **Nectarpelt- a pretty long-haired ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a large nick in her left ear.

**6. **Watersplash- beautiful silver she-cat with white tabby stripes going down her back and black tabby stripes going down her legs and tail. Bright electric blue eyes.

**7.**

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Dappledpaw- dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark green eyes**. (Main)**

**2. **Redpaw**- **A red furred she cat with a slender lithe body and small dainty paws. She has pale-coloured claws that while small are hooked wicked. On the left side of her face is a small scar from a fight she was in. Her eyes are a twinkling hazel.

**3. **Rowanpaw- has long, deep cherry-red fur that turns golden in heavy sunlight. His paws are snow-white, along with the tips of his ears and tail. His muzzle has a white splash on it, which makes his black nose stick out heavily. His eyes are rather fickle, being that they act like a mood indicator. Normally, they are a tranquil silver colour, but with heavy emotion, they slightly glaze over a blue-silver colour. There is a long, faded pink scar across his left flank from a battle with a thicket long ago.

**4. **Blizzardpaw- White she-cat with short fur and blue eyes.

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Whitefur- snow white cat that is deaf in one ear. One green, one blue eye. Expecting kits to Lizardstrike.

**2. **Fishflight- light grey and silver queen with a long, slim body and dark green eyes. Kits= Featherkit- light grey and silver tom with long fur and amber eyes. Adopted kits= Zephyrkit- pretty jet black she-cat with dainty snow white paws and a white diamond spot between her eyes. Has big, round blue eyes./ Breezekit- white tom with large black paws. Has a black diamond shaped mark between his eyes. Has large round blue eyes. Small scar over his muzzle.

**3. **Geckohiss- kind, pale golden she-cat with ginger markings on her hind legs. Soft amber eyes. Kits= Stormkit- dark grey tom with a black chest and amber eyes./ Cloudkit- a pure white she-cat with odd pinkish coloured eyes.

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1. **

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**DEPUTY**Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE **Mosspaw- cream she-cat with white on her face, leg and belly. Has a small white dot on her forehead. She has light green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3. **Sheepfur- a white she-cat with black paws, has a very thick pelt and amber eyes.

**4. **Ferretblaze**-** brown and white tom cat with green eyes. Mate: Pukekoflower

**5. **

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Huiapaw-a timid black she cat with a tan-ish yellow marking on her neck. She has pale hazel eyes.

**2. **Takahepaw- a feisty blue-grey tom cat with bright green eyes who looks nothing like his sister.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky grey eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes **(Main)**./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them./ Rainkit- A dark grey tom with ginger spots and amber eyes.

**2. **Pukekoflower- black she cat with a lithe slender body with hints of blue-grey in her fur. She has blue eyes. Kits= Tuatarakit- a large tom with brown fur that has white splotches over it. His eyes are hazel./Woolkit-A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a lot of fur and looks like a giant white puff ball./ Tuikit- a black tom with a white patch on his throat. Green eyes.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Chasingwind- a once swift golden tabby tom with dark hazel eyes. Retired early due to leg injury.

**2. **Pinefoot- a russet tom with still sharp claws and green eyes.

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the faraway group, 12 , 13 and 14 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1. **Socks- a gentle and giving tiny tom cat. Has a black pelt with white fur around his paws, green eyes.

**2. **Mask- dark grey tom with black rings around his eyes, which are dark blue. Mate: Pebble.

**3. **Coal- very dark grey, almost black tom who is missing his right ear and has amber eyes with rings of blue in them.

**4. **Pebble- dark brown queen with lighter spots and forest green eyes. Expecting Mask's kits.

**5. **Falcon- obnoxious ginger tom with pale green eyes. Mate: Horse

**6. **Horse- a large cream she-cat with darker points and long hair, she has stunning blue eyes.

**7. **Kit-Kat**- **flirty light brown she-cat with darker stripes down her sides and amber eyes.

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12. **Riddle- a silver tabby tom with dark gold eyes, medium length fur and a scar on his face. Mate: The loner; Tempest.

**13. **Topaz**- **She is a black she-cat, but in the sun she looks a bit brown. She has yellow eyes with a little bit of green around the pupil. Formally a kittypet.

**14. **Vampire- a black tom with white ears and particularly long canine teeth which show on the outside of his mouth. He has dark amber eyes. He flirts with many she-cats, and tends to sire white kits with pinkish-red eyes…

**Loners:**

**1. **Moonfall- a wise white she-cat with silvery stripes and ice blue eyes. Lives by Star Falls.

**2. **Tempest- a dark brown tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. Expecting kits to Riddle.

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3. **Shadow- kind golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and piercing green eyes.

**4. **Suna- adventurous light ginger tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Dog: **Rex- a large black and golden tan male dog with pointed ears. (German Shepherd)

**Owl**: Sharpclaws- a deadly tawny brown owl with giant yellow eyes. A known kit eater.

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	8. Allegiances 6  Finals next time!

_**Yes, I update very quickly. :3 I really want to start writing, so I want this done! THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE BEFORE THE FINAL! Please help me out to get this finished.**_

_**MARSHCLAN IS COMPLETE! **_

_**FERNCLAN NEEDS 2 WARRIORS, AND 1 QUEEN!**_

_**FIELDCLAN NEEDS, 2 WARRIORS, 1 QUEEN AND 1 ELDER!**_

_**GORSECLAN NEEDS 3 WARRIORS, 1 APPRENTICE, AND 1 QUEEN!**_

_**GUSTCLAN NEEDS 2 WARRIORS!**_

_**ROUGES (the faraway group only) I NEED 2 MORE CATS, SOME YOUNGER AND/OR OLDER ONES PLZ!**_

_**LONERS COMPLETE!**_

_**KITTYPETS COMPLETE!**_

_**OTHER ANIMALS COMPLETE!**_

_**Hey again, thanks for all your cats so far! I'm loving all these New Zealand savvy names! Please feel free to submit as many cats as you want!**_

_**Now, when it comes to your cats being primary or secondary mains, please be patient and wait until all spaces are filled. I will announce what mains are what then, and who the first chapter is about! I will put if you cat is a main, just not what type they are.**_

_**Also, I am going to give you guys a little help and tell you the names of some animals we have/had here.**_

_**: Tui, Kea, Kaka, Kakapo, Kiwi, Takahe, Pukeko, Huia (Extinct), Swallow Sparrow, Robin, Finch, Duck, Swan, Goose, Hawk, Falcon, Heron, Tern, Gull. Moa (Extinct), Eagle (Extinct) -(Birds)**_

_**Bat, Deer, Possum, Stoat, Ferret, Weasel, Goat, Sheep, Horse, Cattle, Rat, Mouse, Pig, Seal- (Mammals)**_

_**Gecko, Skink, Tuatara, Turtle -(Reptiles) **_

_**That should give you some idea of what animals are present (or once were present) in New Zealand, to help you out with some names.**_

_**PLEASE READ THOROUGHLY!**_

_Hey guys! So here it is, another Create a Cat, but this time it's a bit different! I am setting my story in my home country of __**New Zealand. **_

_I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but it involves some disaster that will affect all clans. StarClan sends a prophecy saying that cats from every clan (__**it may end up being more than one from some clans**__) must journey to find a group of rouges in a faraway twolegplace that all live together (a bit like BloodClan, but more peacefully), these cats know how to save the clans from destruction because they have lived through it themselves._

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and____willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

_For your cats;_

_**Please make them original (i.e I don't want you to use a cat that is in more than one other fan fiction), descriptive and realistic. The more information you put in, the more likely it is I will pick them as mains. **__No unrealistic colours in fur or eyes, and please use appropriate names that warriors would use. (Unless you are submitting a rouge, kittypet or loner) Nothing with stuff like bullets or silly things like that._

_Also another important note. This story is set in __**New Zealand**__. That means you can not use animals like Foxes or badgers or snakes in you names or descriptions. The cats would not know what they are. Please do your research on New Zealand animals BEFORE you submit a name. If it is inappropriate I __**will not use it**__. Feel free to use any of our native animals and plant, even the extinct ones. _

_**You are allowed to use tiger, lion etc**__. This is because the cats will still have the big cats as part of their myth and believe they are descended from them._

_One final thing, and I can not stress this enough…._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__. Think about this please before you create names._

_Alrightie, now that's out of the way, go to the form at the bottom of the page and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER**Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives) 

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Tuitail- a black she-cat with a glossy, feathery coat and a long, fluffy tail. She has green eyes.

**2. **Willowstrike- pretty brown she-cat with very long claws and light amber eyes.

**3. **Poppytail- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes . Mate: Thunderclaw.

**4. **Thunderclaw- a strong golden brown tom with green eyes.

**5. **Specklefur- a light brown, spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **(Main)**

**6. **Longstripe- a grey tom with long white stripes and amber eyes, a former rouge.

**7. **Harefoot- a speedy, light brown tabby tom with a white tail, large paws and yellow eyes. Mate: Lancewing.

**8. TOM PLEASE (Blossomstorm's mate)**

**9. TOM PLEASE **

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes. (**Main)**

**2. **Keapaw- fun-loving grey she-cat with golden markings on her face and sides. Light grey eyes**.**

**3. **Kiwipaw- brown tom with light grey spots and very messy fur. He has green eyes.

**4. **Falconpaw- grey tom with very long claws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Lancewing- a lithe, very dark brown, almost black tabby and white queen with orange eyes and a very long tail she often holds straight up like a Lancewood tree. Expecting kits to Harefoot.

**2. **Blossomstorm- blue-cream tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes that have flecks of orange in them. Has very young kits= Robinkit- dark ginger tom with green eyes./ Oceankit- blue-grey she-cat with white paws and a white blaze down her face and amber eyes./ Palekit- cream tom with long fur and green eyes.

**3 . **

**ELDERS**

**1. **Shadowwing- grumpy black she-cat with white stripes on her sides and bright green eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2. **Flowerseed- light brown she-cat with black spots and golden eyes.

**3. **Fireclaw- still fierce ginger and white tom with darker green eyes. Very stiff in his old age.

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**Swallowstar**- **large muscular dark brown tabby tom with strange black jagged tabby markings, white paws, and a white muzzle. He has amber eyes and has a crescent shaped scar over his right eye.

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Greypaw**

**MEDICINE CAT** Dawnfeather- an average sized she-cat that is blind in one eye and has tan fur, her eye colour is brown with flecks of hazel.

**Apprentice: Stoatpaw**- a snowy white she-cat with an unusually long tail and very dark blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2. **Mudstorm- a dark brown tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate: Vinetangle

**Apperentice: Swanpaw**

**3. **Duskclaw- a mousy brown tom with medium length fur and hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: Duckpaw**

**4. **Reedclaw- dark brown tom with grey stripes and dark amber eyes.

**5. **Pebblestream- short-tempered, light grey she-cat with light brown patches and green eyes**.**

**6. **Weedwalker- dark brown tom with light grey paws and yellow eyes.

**7. **Weaseldash- swift grey tom with blue eyes and one white paw. **(Main)**

**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

**8. **Heronwing- white she-cat with warm dark eyes.

**Apperentice: Goosepaw**

**9. **Gekotail- short, yet burly orange tom with black stripes and tail tip. His tail is unusually thick and fluffy. His usually wide open eyes are amber.

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail. **(Main)**

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **Goosepaw- grey and black tom with large feet and light green eyes. A trouble maker.

**4. **Duckpaw- a white and grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and green eyes.

**5. **Sparkpaw- golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Vinetangle- a light brown she-cat with dapples of darker fur or her short, course pelt. Pale green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Mudstorm's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mousewhisker- a light brown tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2. **Emeraldeye- a black and white she-cat with bright green eyes.

**3. **Longpelt- a brown tabby she-cat with a very long coat and amber eyes.

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**Shadystar- black tom with streaks of grey and light green eyes. Five lives left.

**DEPUTY**Heronlegs**- **a pretty light greyish-blue she-cat with very long legs. Bright blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**Cindereye- grey she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Longstripe, past loner.

**APPRENTICE **Grasspaw- a sturdily built tom cat with a very adept sense of smell. He has brown tabby fur with one white paw and soft green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Waspfang- a honey-coloured she-cat with dark amber eyes and a bite like an angry wasp's sting.

**2. **Possumtail- skittish dark grey tom with a long black tail and yellow eyes.

**3. **Batear- laid back black tom with very large ears and blue eyes.

**4. **Falconcry- a quiet, smallish, brown tom with bright green eyes. Mate: Silverseal.

**5. **Pigsqueal- a whiney light golden she-cat with ginger stripes and amber eyes.

**6. **Sealbite**- **loyalgreyish-silver tom with somewhat small teeth. Blue eyes with streaks of gold in them.

**7. **Ragingbreeze- white tom with grey patches and pale green/blue eyes. Mate: Seedpelt

**8. **Pineneedle- golden tabby tom with white toes and a short, prickly coat. Green eyes**.**

**9.**

**10.**

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Deerpaw- a white she-cat with grey tabby patches and soft brown eyes.

**2. **Kakapopaw- a chatter-box, grey she-cat with white circles over her eyes and a white tipped tail. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black in colour.

**3. **Skinkpaw- a light brown tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**QUEENS **

**1. **Silverseal- a silver tabby she-cat with long glossy fur and warm chocolate brown eyes. Kits= Mistkit- a silver she-cat with green eyes./ Thornkit- a brown tom with chocolate brown eyes./ Totarakit- brown tom with green eyes./ Kokakokit- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**2. **Seedpelt- a mottled tabby/tortoiseshell queen with frosty blue eyes. Expecting kits to Ragingbreeze.

**3.**

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mudblaze- white tom with a brown blaze that runs from the top his nose to the base of his tail. A great storyteller.

**2. **Nightsong- very elderly black tom with a ginger stripe down his back and green eyes. The oldest cat in all the clans.

**3. **Swiftmeadow- dark golden tabby tom with light grey stripes and amber eyes.

**4.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**Sorrelstar- beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with dark blue eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail. Nine Lives. Mate: Sparrowfeather.

**DEPUTY**Nightsky- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate: Fishflight.

**MEDICINE CAT**Cloudflame- sharp-tongued white tom with ginger patches and dark amber eyes. Almost deaf and blind in his right eye.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Lizardstrike- grey tom with very sharp teeth and amber eyes. Mate: Whitefur

**2. **Geckofoot- a blue/grey and white tom with large paws and dark green eyes. An expert climber. Mate: Freezefang

**3. **Freezefang- a cold white she-cat with silver markings on her face and ice blue eyes.

**4. **Sparrowfeather- handsome dark brown tom with a golden dappled pelt, a black muzzle and a reddish brown stripped pelt. Pale green eyes. Has a distinctive scar running from the base of his tail along his flank.

**5. **Nectarpelt- a pretty long-haired ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a large nick in her left ear.

**6. **Watersplash- beautiful silver she-cat with white tabby stripes going down her back and black tabby stripes going down her legs and tail. Bright electric blue eyes.

**7. **Gingerhawk- an enormous dark ginger tabby tom with sly green eyes.

**8.**

**9. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Dappledpaw- dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark green eyes**. (Main)**

**2. **Redpaw**- **A red furred she cat with a slender lithe body and small dainty paws. She has pale-coloured claws that while small are hooked wicked. On the left side of her face is a small scar from a fight she was in. Her eyes are a twinkling hazel.

**3. **Rowanpaw- has long, deep cherry-red fur that turns golden in heavy sunlight. His paws are snow-white, along with the tips of his ears and tail. His muzzle has a white splash on it, which makes his black nose stick out heavily. His eyes are rather fickle, being that they act like a mood indicator. Normally, they are a tranquil silver colour, but with heavy emotion, they slightly glaze over a blue-silver colour. There is a long, faded pink scar across his left flank from a battle with a thicket long ago.

**4. **Blizzardpaw- White she-cat with short fur and blue eyes.

**5. **

**QUEENS**

**1. **Whitefur- snow white cat that is deaf in one ear. One green, one blue eye. Expecting kits to Lizardstrike.

**2. **Fishflight- light grey and silver queen with a long, slim body and dark green eyes. Kits= Featherkit- light grey and silver tom with long fur and amber eyes. Adopted kits= Zephyrkit- pretty jet black she-cat with dainty snow white paws and a white diamond spot between her eyes. Has big, round blue eyes./ Breezekit- white tom with large black paws. Has a black diamond shaped mark between his eyes. Has large round blue eyes. Small scar over his muzzle.

**3. **Geckohiss- kind, pale golden she-cat with ginger markings on her hind legs. Soft amber eyes. Kits= Stormkit- dark grey tom with a black chest and amber eyes./ Cloudkit- a pure white she-cat with odd pinkish coloured eyes.

**4.**

**ELDERS**

**1. **Sunfall- still pretty golden she-cat with light blue eyes. Is almost completely deaf.

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**DEPUTY**Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE **Mosspaw- cream she-cat with white on her face, leg and belly. Has a small white dot on her forehead. She has light green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3. **Sheepfur- a white she-cat with black paws, has a very thick pelt and amber eyes.

**4. **Ferretblaze**-** brown and white tom cat with green eyes. Mate: Pukekoflower

**5. **Rockshatter- massive dark grey tom with fierce yellow eyes.

**6.**

**7. **

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Huiapaw-a timid black she cat with a tan-ish yellow marking on her neck. She has pale hazel eyes.

**2. **Takahepaw- a feisty blue-grey tom cat with bright green eyes who looks nothing like his sister.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky grey eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes **(Main)**./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them./ Rainkit- A dark grey tom with ginger spots and amber eyes.

**2. **Pukekoflower- black she cat with a lithe slender body with hints of blue-grey in her fur. She has blue eyes. Kits= Tuatarakit- a large tom with brown fur that has white splotches over it. His eyes are hazel./Woolkit-A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a lot of fur and looks like a giant white puff ball./ Tuikit- a black tom with a white patch on his throat. Green eyes.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Chasingwind- a once swift golden tabby tom with dark hazel eyes. Retired early due to leg injury.

**2. **Pinefoot- a russet tom with still sharp claws and green eyes.

**3. **Windstep- cranky ginger tom with golden highlights and dark grey eyes.

**4. **Runninghorse- a brown and white patched she-cat with amber eyes.

**5. **Wrenwing- small pale tabby she-cat with orange eyes, completely blind due to cateracts.

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 11 is part of the faraway group, 12 , 13 and 14 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1. **Socks- a gentle and giving tiny tom cat. Has a black pelt with white fur around his paws, green eyes.

**2. **Mask- dark grey tom with black rings around his eyes, which are dark blue. Mate: Pebble.

**3. **Coal- very dark grey, almost black tom who is missing his right ear and has amber eyes with rings of blue in them.

**4. **Pebble- dark brown queen with lighter spots and forest green eyes. Expecting Mask's kits.

**5. **Falcon- obnoxious ginger tom with pale green eyes. Mate: Horse

**6. **Horse- a large cream she-cat with darker points and long hair, she has stunning blue eyes.

**7. **Kit-Kat**- **flirty light brown she-cat with darker stripes down her sides and amber eyes.

**8. **Kento- light grey tom with darker speckles down his back and icy blue eyes. Sister is Kaya**.**

**9. **Kaya- a shy, dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes.

**10.**

**11.**

**12. **Riddle- a silver tabby tom with dark gold eyes, medium length fur and a scar on his face. Mate: The loner; Tempest.

**13. **Topaz**- **She is a black she-cat, but in the sun she looks a bit brown. She has yellow eyes with a little bit of green around the pupil. Formally a kittypet.

**14. **Vampire- a black tom with white ears and particularly long canine teeth which show on the outside of his mouth. He has dark amber eyes. He flirts with many she-cats, and tends to sire white kits with pinkish-red eyes…

**Loners:**

**1. **Moonfall- a wise white she-cat with silvery stripes and ice blue eyes. Lives by Star Falls.

**2. **Tempest- a dark brown tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. Expecting kits to Riddle.

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3. **Shadow- kind golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and piercing green eyes.

**4. **Suna- adventurous light ginger tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Dog: **Rex- a large black and golden tan male dog with pointed ears. (German Shepherd)

**Owl**: Sharpclaws- a deadly tawny brown owl with giant yellow eyes. A known kit eater.

FILL OUT THIS FORM:

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

Other: (e.g history, family etc)

Have fun!


	9. Allegiances Final

_**Alright everyone, here is the end, PLEASE READ THROUGH THE ALLEGIANCES and check for any mistakes, the mains and the cat who is the first chapters POV are at the bottom of the page! If the apprentice/mentor pair ups to not please their creators, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I will be happy to change it.**_

_**I will post on here to give you a link to the story when the first chapter is completed.**_

_**Starwhisker of Thunderclan: As a favour to you, and as a way to say thankyou for giving me so many cats, I have squeezed in Ghost for you. Your very luck though! **__**I expect you to hang around and review the story for me in return. :3**_

**_Also please note, CATS WILL DIE IN THIS STORY. If you have a problem with your cat/s dying, PM me, and I MAY change my mind XD. _**

_The way the mains will work is there will be __**primary and secondary mains.**_

_Primary= will have chapters written in their point of view._

_Secondary=will be important to the storyline. E.g those cats going on the journey that are not primary mains._

_There are five clans;_

_**FernClan**__- lives in a narrow but long territory wedged between a river and a cliff that runs the length of clan territories. The territory is mixed forest made up of willows, native trees and ferns, as well as various ground plants. Their camp is in the thickest part of their territory and is surrounded by brambles and ferns on one side and the cliff face on the other. MarshClan is to the west and GorseClan is to the south. A tiny tip of FieldClan territory is touching theirs at the southwest. To the north is a thunder path and the way to Star Falls and beyond that is unknown to any clan cat._

_**MarshClan- **__lives in the marsh, tall swamp grass and__willow trees at the edge of the small lake in the clan territories. The clump of willows contains a giant, ancient tree with branches that touch the ground, and create a curtain which the camp is beneath. FernClan territory is to the east, and FieldClan territory is to the south. To the west is the Great Tree Hollow, which is where the clans meet for Gatherings. To the north is the lake._

_**FieldClan- **__lives in the long grass field in the centre of the clan territories. There are a few pine trees here and there in the territory and where there are a few close together a few have fallen on top of each other. This is where the camp is. Their borders touch those of all the other clans. GorseClan is to the east, MarshClan is to the north and GustClan is to the east. A tip of their territory touches FernClan's to the norhteast. South is a mysterious uncharted territory._

_**GorseClan- **__lives in the dry scrubland and on the rocky cliffs the lines the east of clan territory. There are only a few tall trees in their territory, and they are mostly on the border between GorseClan and FernClan. Their camp is in the middle of scrub and gorse bushes that are on a large ledge on the cliff side. FernClan is to the north and FieldClan is to the west. The east has the cliff and farmland beyond them and the south is the source of the river. No cat has ever travelled that way._

_**GustClan- **__GustClan makes their home on the rolling hills on the far west side of the territories. The wind sweeps down of the mountains beyond. The whole territory is short grass and a couple of bushes. The clan shares their territory with twoleg sheep. They are the clan that is most affected by drought. The camp is a hollow in the ground with a few bushes for the queens and elders. To the east is the circle of trees around the biggest tree any cat has ever seen known as the Great Tree Hollow which is where gatherings take place. To the southeast is FieldClan, north is Star Falls and south is more farmland and hills._

**FERNCLAN- ****fair and strong, FernClan are devoted to their clanmates and follow the warrior code to the letter. They dislike MarshClan because their borders are so close and are only divided by a shallow river that is bare most of summer. They defend themselves with ferocity.**

**LEADER**Flamestar- orange tabby tom with white on the tip of his tail and amber eyes. (Six Lives)

**DEPUTY** Caramelblaze- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes that have a golden tint.

**Apprentice: Falconpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT** Cloverdapple- dappled light brown and white she-cat with topaz-coloured eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Tuitail- a black she-cat with a glossy, feathery coat and a long, fluffy tail. She has green eyes.

**2. **Willowstrike- pretty brown she-cat with very long claws and light amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Gorsepaw**

**3. **Poppytail- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes . Mate: Thunderclaw.

**4. **Thunderclaw- a strong golden brown tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Kiwipaw**

**5. **Specklefur- a light brown, spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**6. **Longstripe- a grey tom with long white stripes and amber eyes, a former rouge.

**7. **Harefoot- a speedy, light brown tabby tom with a white tail, large paws and yellow eyes. Mate: Lancewing.

**Apprentice: Keapaw**

**8. **Eagleflight- a big mottled grey-brown tom with golden eyes. Mate: Silverfern.

**9. **Liontail- loyal, large, handsome golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Has long thick fur that's hard to get claws into. Mate: Blossomstorm

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Gorsepaw- brown tabby she-cat with off-white stripes along her tail and bright green eyes.

**2. **Keapaw- fun-loving grey she-cat with golden markings on her face and sides. Light grey eyes**.**

**3. **Kiwipaw- brown tom with light grey spots and very messy fur. He has green eyes.

**4. **Falconpaw- grey tom with very long claws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Lancewing- a lithe, very dark brown, almost black tabby and white queen with orange eyes and a very long tail she often holds straight up like a Lancewood tree. Expecting kits to Harefoot.

**2. **Blossomstorm- blue-cream tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes that have flecks of orange in them. Has very young kits= Robinkit- dark ginger tom with green eyes./ Oceankit- blue/grey she-cat with white paws and a white blaze down her face and amber eyes./ Palekit- cream tom with long fur and green eyes.

**3 . **Sliverfern**- **A stunning slender silver she-cat with darker flecks. She has black tipped ears and bright emerald green eyes. Her kits are almost six moons. Kits= Aspenkit- beautiful silver she-cat with black tipped ears and emerald green eyes./ Alpinekit- snowy-grey tom with thick fur and darker-grey patches, he has keen blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Shadowwing- grumpy black she-cat with white stripes on her sides and bright green eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2. **Flowerseed- light brown she-cat with black spots and golden eyes.

**3. **Fireclaw- still fierce ginger and white tom with darker green eyes. Very stiff in his old age.

**MARSHCLAN- ****a proud and arrogant clan which particularly dislikes FernClan and often gets in border skirmishes with them. They love water and are very family orientated. If you threaten their family or insult them prepared to get clawed.**

**LEADER**Swallowstar**- **large muscular dark brown tabby tom with strange black jagged tabby markings, white paws, and a white muzzle. He has amber eyes and has a crescent shaped scar over his right eye.

**DEPUTY** Darksky- a grey tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Greypaw**

**MEDICINE CAT** Dawnfeather- an average sized she-cat that is blind in one eye and has tan fur, her eye colour is brown with flecks of hazel.

**Apprentice: Stoatpaw**- a snowy white she-cat with an unusually long tail and very dark blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightfrost- a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**2. **Mudstorm- a dark brown tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate: Vinetangle

**Apperentice: Swanpaw**

**3. **Duskclaw- a mousy brown tom with medium length fur and hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: Duckpaw**

**4. **Reedclaw- dark brown tom with grey stripes and dark amber eyes.

**5. **Pebblestream- short-tempered, light grey she-cat with light brown patches and green eyes**.**

**6. **Weedwalker- dark brown tom with light grey paws and yellow eyes.

**7. **Weaseldash- swift grey tom with blue eyes and one white paw.

**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

**8. **Heronwing- white she-cat with warm dark eyes.

**Apperentice: Goosepaw**

**9. **Gekotail- short, yet burly orange tom with black stripes and tail tip. His tail is unusually thick and fluffy. His usually wide open eyes are amber.

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Swanpaw- a pitch black she-cat with a long, sleek, shiny coat and murky green-brown eyes. Has scars on her shoulder, left flank and tail.

**2. **Greypaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes.

**3. **Goosepaw- grey and black tom with large feet and light green eyes. A trouble maker.

**4. **Duckpaw- a white and grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and green eyes.

**5. **Sparkpaw- golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Vinetangle- a light brown she-cat with dapples of darker fur or her short, course pelt. Pale green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Mudstorm's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mousewhisker- a light brown tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

**2. **Emeraldeye- a black and white she-cat with bright green eyes.

**3. **Longpelt- a brown tabby she-cat with a very long coat and amber eyes.

**FIELDCLAN- ****this clan keeps to themselves and stays out of others way, preferring not to get in wars and take sides. They are a clan that enjoys natural beauty, and will often gather feathers and leaves to line their nests and decorate their camp.**

**LEADER**Shadystar- black tom with streaks of grey and light green eyes. Five lives left.

**Apprentice: Skinkpaw**

**DEPUTY**Heronlegs**- **a pretty light greyish-blue she-cat with very long legs. Bright blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**Cindereye- grey she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Longstripe, past loner.

**APPRENTICE **Grasspaw- a sturdily built tom cat with a very adept sense of smell. He has brown tabby fur with one white paw and soft green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Waspfang- a honey-coloured she-cat with dark amber eyes and a bite like an angry wasp's sting.

**Apprentice: Deerpaw**

**2. **Possumtail- skittish dark grey tom with a long black tail and yellow eyes. Mate: Fallingbird

**3. **Batear- laid back black tom with very large ears and blue eyes.

**4. **Falconcry- a quiet, smallish, brown tom with bright green eyes. Mate: Silverseal.

**Apprentice: Kakapopaw**

**5. **Pigsqueal- a whiney light golden she-cat with ginger stripes and amber eyes.

**6. **Sealbite**- **loyalgreyish-silver tom with somewhat small teeth. Blue eyes with streaks of gold in them.

**7. **Ragingbreeze- white tom with grey patches and pale green/blue eyes. Mate: Seedpelt

**8. **Pineneedle- golden tabby tom with white toes and a short, prickly coat. Green eyes**.**

**9. **Lashingbreeze- pale grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

**10. **Dashingwind- dark grey tom with white on his paws and chest. Pale orange eyes.

**APPRENTICES **

**1. **Deerpaw- a white she-cat with grey tabby patches and soft brown eyes.

**2. **Kakapopaw- a chatter-box, grey she-cat with white circles over her eyes and a white tipped tail. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black in colour.

**3. **Skinkpaw- a light brown tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**QUEENS **

**1. **Silverseal- a silver tabby she-cat with long glossy fur and warm chocolate brown eyes. Kits= Mistkit- a silver she-cat with green eyes./ Thornkit- a brown tom with chocolate brown eyes./ Totarakit- brown tom with green eyes./ Kokakokit- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**2. **Seedpelt- a mottled tabby/tortoiseshell queen with frosty blue eyes. Expecting kits to Ragingbreeze.

**3. **Fallingbird- golden tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Possumtail's kits.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Mudblaze- white tom with a brown blaze that runs from the top his nose to the base of his tail. A great storyteller.

**2. **Nightsong- very elderly black tom with a ginger stripe down his back and green eyes. The oldest cat in all the clans.

**3. **Swiftmeadow- dark golden tabby tom with light grey stripes and amber eyes.

**4. **Ratatail- delicate white she-cat with black speckles, a bushy tail that is tipped black and pale amber eyes**.**

**GORSECLAN- ****the most suspicious and aggressive clan, GorseClan don't like other clans. They are very loyal to their own clanmates however. They are also ambitious and clever.**

**LEADER**Sorrelstar- beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with dark blue eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail. Nine Lives. Mate: Sparrowfeather.

**Apprentice: Redpaw**

**DEPUTY**Nightsky- dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mate: Fishflight.

**MEDICINE CAT**Cloudflame- sharp-tongued white tom with ginger patches and dark amber eyes. Almost deaf and blind in his right eye.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Lizardstrike- grey tom with very sharp teeth and amber eyes. Mate: Whitefur

**2. **Geckofoot- a blue/grey and white tom with large paws and dark green eyes. An expert climber. Mate: Freezefang

**3. **Freezefang- a cold white she-cat with silver markings on her face and ice blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Rowanpaw**

**4. **Sparrowfeather- handsome dark brown tom with a golden dappled pelt, a black muzzle and a reddish brown stripped pelt. Pale green eyes. Has a distinctive scar running from the base of his tail along his flank.

**Apprentice: Blizzardpaw**

**5. **Nectarpelt- a pretty long-haired ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a large nick in her left ear.

**Apprentice: Fallingpaw**

**6. **Watersplash- beautiful silver she-cat with white tabby stripes going down her back and black tabby stripes going down her legs and tail. Bright electric blue eyes.

**7. **Gingerhawk- an enormous dark ginger tabby tom with sly green eyes.

**Apprentice: Dappledpaw**

**8. **Barkclaw- aggressive dark brown tom with pale blue eyes.

**9. **Drizzleclaw- a gruff blue-grey tom with a scarred muzzle and long, black claws.

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Dappledpaw- dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes**. **

**2. **Redpaw**- **A red furred she cat with a slender lithe body and small dainty paws. She has pale-coloured claws that while small are hooked wicked. On the left side of her face is a small scar from a fight she was in. Her eyes are a twinkling hazel.

**3. **Rowanpaw- has long, deep cherry-red fur that turns golden in heavy sunlight. His paws are snow-white, along with the tips of his ears and tail. His muzzle has a white splash on it, which makes his black nose stick out heavily. His eyes are rather fickle, being that they act like a mood indicator. Normally, they are a tranquil silver colour, but with heavy emotion, they slightly glaze over a blue-silver colour. There is a long, faded pink scar across his left flank from a battle with a thicket long ago.

**4. **Blizzardpaw- White she-cat with short fur and blue eyes.

**5. **Fallingpaw- a dappled tabby/tortoiseshell with semi-long fur and amber eyes. She has a habit of leaping on prey/enemies from above.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Whitefur- snow white cat that is deaf in one ear. One green, one blue eye. Expecting kits to Lizardstrike.

**2. **Fishflight- light grey and silver queen with a long, slim body and dark green eyes. Kits= Featherkit- light grey and silver tom with long fur and amber eyes. Adopted kits= Zephyrkit- pretty jet black she-cat with dainty snow white paws and a white diamond spot between her eyes. Has big, round blue eyes./ Breezekit- white tom with large black paws. Has a black diamond shaped mark between his eyes. Has large round blue eyes. Small scar over his muzzle.

**3. **Geckohiss- kind, pale golden she-cat with ginger markings on her hind legs. Soft amber eyes. Kits= Stormkit- dark grey tom with a black chest and amber eyes./ Cloudkit- a pure white she-cat with odd pinkish coloured eyes.

**4. **Raindapple- withdrawn, beautiful silver she-cat with a black dappled pelt and dark blue eyes. Has a scar on her right shoulder. Former rouge. Kits= Stormykit- smoky grey tom with long fur. Has tufted ears and unusually long whiskers. His eyes are dark blue and he has white paws./ Leopardkit- very small silver she-cat with a black dappled pelt and blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Sunfall- still pretty golden she-cat with light blue eyes. Is almost completely deaf.

**GUSTCLAN- ****the most timid of all clans, would rather avoid a fight if they could. They are also the most fun-loving and gentle. They are the most spiritually connected clan, and live the closest to Star Falls, the waterfall where the Clans go to speak to StarClan.**

**LEADER**Bushstar- light grey she-cat with a long scar down the side of her face and blue eyes.(Eight lives)

**Apprentice: Takahepaw **

**DEPUTY**Darkshine- black tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes. Mate: Wildstorm

**MEDICINE CAT**Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE **Mosspaw- cream she-cat with white on her face, leg and belly. Has a small white dot on her forehead. She has light green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Pondwhisker- dark grey, long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Nightwhisper

**2. **Nightwhisper- black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

**3. **Sheepfur- a white she-cat with black paws, has a very thick pelt and amber eyes.

**4. **Ferretblaze**-** brown and white tom cat with green eyes. Mate: Pukekoflower

**5. **Rockshatter- massive dark grey tom with fierce yellow eyes.

**Apperentice- Huiapaw**

**6. **Maplestreak- long-haired russet tom with intense green eyes.

**7. **Frostrain- white tom with orange eyes and a scar on his shoulders.

**APPRENTICES**

**1. **Huiapaw-a timid black she cat with a tan-ish yellow marking on her neck. She has pale hazel eyes.

**2. **Takahepaw- a feisty blue-grey tom cat with bright green eyes who looks nothing like his sister.

**QUEENS**

**1. **Wildstorm- ginger she-cat with dark grey spots and her fur sticks up all over the place. Smoky grey eyes. Kits= Willowkit- light brown she-cat with a scar on her leg and light grey eyes./ Breezekit- a black tom with very long claws and fur that sticks up all over the place. Amber eyes with rings of grey in them. / Rainkit- A dark grey tom with ginger spots and amber eyes.

**2. **Pukekoflower- black she cat with a lithe slender body with hints of blue-grey in her fur. She has blue eyes. Kits= Tuatarakit- a large tom with brown fur that has white splotches over it. His eyes are hazel./Woolkit-A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a lot of fur and looks like a giant white puff ball./ Tuikit- a black tom with a white patch on his throat. Green eyes.

**ELDERS**

**1. **Chasingwind- a once swift golden tabby tom with dark hazel eyes. Retired early due to leg injury.

**2. **Pinefoot- a russet tom with still sharp claws and green eyes.

**3. **Windstep- cranky ginger tom with golden highlights and dark grey eyes.

**4. **Runninghorse- a brown and white patched she-cat with amber eyes.

**5. **Wrenwing- small pale tabby she-cat with orange eyes, completely blind due to cateracts.

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rouges: (1 to 13 is part of the faraway group, 14 , 15 and 16 are just random rouges around Clan territory)**

**1. **Socks- a gentle and giving tiny tom cat. Has a black pelt with white fur around his paws, green eyes.

**2. **Mask- dark grey tom with black rings around his eyes, which are dark blue. Mate: Pebble.

**3. **Coal- very dark grey, almost black tom who is missing his right ear and has amber eyes with rings of blue in them.

**4. **Pebble- dark brown queen with lighter spots and forest green eyes. Expecting Mask's kits.

**5. **Falcon- obnoxious ginger tom with pale green eyes. Mate: Horse

**6. **Horse- a large cream she-cat with darker points and long hair, she has stunning blue eyes.

**7. **Kit-Kat**- **flirty light brown she-cat with darker stripes down her sides and amber eyes.

**8. **Kento- light grey tom with darker speckles down his back and icy blue eyes. Sister is Kaya**.**

**9. **Kaya- a shy, dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes.

**10. **Kiwi- an apprentice-aged, beautiful light brown she cat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes.

**11. **Creampuff- energetic fluffy cream-coloured she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mate: Buck

**12. **Buck- strong chestnut-furred tom with glaring hazel eyes.

**13. **Ghost**-**has short, sheet-white fur and bright blue eyes. He has a deep 'V' in his left ear and a long, pink scar down his left flank. Not deaf like most blue-eyed white cats.

**14. **Riddle- a silver tabby tom with dark gold eyes, medium length fur and a scar on his face. Mate: The loner; Tempest. Lives in various places on the top of the cliffs, has been with Tempest lately.

**15. **Topaz**- **She is a black she-cat, but in the sun she looks a bit brown. She has yellow eyes with a little bit of green around the pupil. Formally a kittypet. Moves around in the area between GorseClan and the farm to the south.

**16.**Vampire- a black tom with white ears and particularly long canine teeth which show on the outside of his mouth. He has dark amber eyes. He flirts with many she-cats, and tends to sire white kits with pinkish-red eyes… Has no set territory, roams far and wide.

**Loners:**

**1. **Moonfall- a wise white she-cat with silvery stripes and ice blue eyes. Lives by Star Falls.

**2. **Tempest- a dark brown tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. Expecting kits to Riddle. Lives in the pine forest on the top of the cliffs behind FernClan.

**Kittypets:**

**1. **Wendy- a calico she-cat who is rather plump and loves to chat.

**2. **Blake- a black and white tom with green eyes. Lives in the same house as Wendy.

**3. **Shadow- kind golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and piercing green eyes.

**4. **Suna- adventurous light ginger tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Dog: **Rex- a large black and golden tan male dog with pointed ears. (German Shepherd)

**Owl**: Sharpclaws- a deadly tawny brown owl with giant yellow eyes. A known kit eater.

**MAINS**

**Journey cats: Gorsepaw of FernClan, Sparkpaw and Weaseldash of MarshClan, Skinkpaw of FieldClan, Dappledpaw of GorseClan and Willowkit and Breezekit of Gust Clan (Will be apprentices by then). On the way back they are joined by Falcon and Horse of the Rouge Group.**

**Primary Cats: Specklefur of FernClan, Swanpaw of MarshClan, Shadystar of FieldClan, Rowanpaw and Dappledpaw of GorseClan, Willowkit of GustClan and Horse of the Rouge Group.**

**Secondary Cats: Gorsepaw of FernClan, Sparkpaw and Weaseldash of MarshClan, Skinkpaw of FieldClan, Freezefang and Gekohiss and her kits of GorseClan, Breezekit, Bushstar and Pondwhisker of GustClan, Suna the kittypet, the loner Moonfall and the rouges Ghost and Falcon. **

**Congrats to those who have created these cats! All will have a major part to play in the storyline.**

**I am about to begin work on the story, the first chapter is about Willowkit! **

**Stay tuned! :D**


	10. Story Update

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP! **

**IT IS CALLED WARRIORS: NEW ZEALAND- THE FIVE! **

**Thanks to all of you who submitted a cat, you made my life a little bit easier, so please head over to the story and tell me what you think!**


End file.
